


山神会喝星巴克吗

by manlikeyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Relationships: 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	山神会喝星巴克吗

孔地哲9岁时家里还没有后来的光景，暴发户的儿子被财阀少爷们看不起，一起参加童子军训练营，孔地哲被推下了山坡。

没人来救他，少爷们向孔地哲扔小石块，孔地哲咬着牙不哭不叫，等嬉笑的声音消失后，孔地哲彻底昏了过去。

孔地哲说到底只有9岁，醒来后夜风凄凉，伸手不见五指，周遭一片寂静，一点响动都无限放大，孔地哲憋着不敢哭，抹着额头上干了又湿，湿了又干的冷汗。

那点响动越来越近，孔地哲一会觉得是狮子，一会觉得是老虎，他学习成绩优异，平时不会犯这种物种处地的错误，但他现在只是一个担惊受怕的小男孩。

响动停在了自己面前，孔地哲泪眼朦胧抬头，是个又高又长的身影，是一个人。

孔地哲使劲地看，什么也看不清，倒是那个人影绕着孔地哲打转，孔地哲拖着哭腔问，你是谁？那个人影说，我是山神。

小男孩孔地哲忘了哭，山神嫌弃孔地哲年纪小，没有阳精，摇摇头就要走，又回头说，

什么？

孔地哲吓得一动不动，山神折返，问他，

你说什么？

孔地哲不记得自己说过什么，山神说，

好吧，走吧。

孔地哲傻乎乎站起来，这才觉出腿上疼，爸爸总说这点小事这点小事，你是男孩子你是男孩子。孔地哲不敢说，山神却欠下腰，山神背着他，萤火虫聚集在一起为这位神照亮道路，孔地哲被这景象迷得忘乎所以，山神像是只穿行在白桦林间的梅花鹿。

孔地哲脸上冷掉的泪珠一串一串掉进山神脖子里，山神说，啧，人类。

孔地哲圈着山神脖子，两只小拳头抵着他的锁骨，山神说话时他能感受到胸腔内的共鸣，很久没有一个成年人和他这般亲近了，孔地哲把脸贴在山神绸缎一样的长发上。

孔地哲再醒来已经在花花世界，他和爸爸说了山神的事，爸爸敷衍地说，哦？山神是什么样的？孔地哲只记得萤火虫的光亮，多么像一场梦，他说，我不知道。

孔地哲渐渐说服自己这是梦，直到他第一次出精，那已经是好几年后，他又回到了那个梦中，那个夜的山林里，他赤身骑在一匹高大的梅花鹿上，鹿角向天空伸展，萤火虫聚集过来。身下的梅花鹿肌肉强健有力，毛皮光滑温暖，孔地哲在鹿身上磨蹭自己刚刚性成熟的阳具，紧紧夹着鹿，这头鹿伸出粗糙的舌头舔他的小腿，孔地哲梦遗了。

孔地哲谁也没告诉，这头鹿随着他年复一年的成长具化成一个男人的模样，孔地哲一直用后背位，手里攥着那把冰凉的长发。他的性成熟带给他无尽性欲和冲动，孔地哲同时苦不堪言，这点小事，你是个男孩子，这话是枷锁，孔地哲无法挣脱，愈加沉迷，终日湎于自渎和深夜的春梦中。

孔地哲身体亏空，白日路上都天旋地转，终于一向冷漠的父母也注意到，请了高人来看，高人说，这是狐狸精作祟，要收了你家公子去。

这时父母才痛思这是唯一骨肉，身家再大又有何用，赶忙循着指示将孔地哲送到了高人寺中，高人得了丰厚报酬，全心全意要替孔家收了这千年大妖。

孔地哲在这深山古刹里日日给摁着吃素听经，夜晚也不消停，七八个弟子围坐他房外排阵布法嗡嗡诵读，红绳上铃铛摇摆不歇，孔地哲给吵得无法入眠。

过了几天，孔地哲花钱买通了个小和尚替自己偷行李，再到晚上，孔地哲插着耳机听起了MP3，任他屋外叽里呱啦，他可终于有了清净。

当晚山神踏梦而来。

孔地哲恍惚记起他9岁的事，那个山神、那条被萤火虫照亮的路，孔地哲知道那不是梦；又听到一墙之隔夜风吹过，铃铛响动，人声窃窃私语，孔地哲知道这也不是梦。

孔地哲纯阳童子身，山神上了他的床，闻到饱满的阳精味道，忍不住舔舐口唇，他唇色嫣红，好似将黑夜划开一道口子，里面流出血来。山神一近身，孔地哲条件反射去摸他长发，那夜星星点点好似泉眼回春，汩汩涌出很多往事情欲，孔地哲从脖子摸到山神胸膛，又想往衣料深处滑，山神由着他亵玩，说，小娃娃，自你15岁起，为何夜夜叫我。

孔地哲根本无从作答，只知美梦入怀，他初尝性事，很快在山神嘴里泄了精，又怕被墙外和尚们听到，方丈断言山神是千年狐狸精，为祸人间无人能渡。山神却不以为然，心满意足将浓精吞咽下肚，连孔地哲肚皮上溅的几点也要舔食干净，孔地哲面红耳赤，阴茎重新直直翘起，山神得了宝贝似的，夸孔地哲的阳根形状笔直，龟头圆润肥厚。孔地哲听得头顶冒烟，山神说，这和尚念经罗里吧嗦，不如和我欢喜禅来得简单。孔地哲晕头转向，躯体一艘肉船似，在热烫白浪中翻滚。山神身形山川般起伏、肌理河流般舒展，胸口两点桃花瓣，腿间一处销魂窟，得了山神指点，又知他不惧佛法无边，孔地哲整个无法无天，在床笫之间如鱼得水，深深钻进山神胴体内探寻捣磨。屋外法相庄严，屋内一室春光，几日颠鸾倒凤下来，漫山开遍桃粉，扑鼻香气萦绕，花瓣层层叠叠铺在流水上，将靡靡艳情染往周遭。

孔地哲夜夜得了无上欢愉，身体反而日渐好起来，山神说，你这是心魔已除，便离开吧。孔地哲不可置信，恨不得将真心剖出来捧在手心，山神却淡然置之，小娃娃，你又知道爱是什么。

孔地哲颓然沮丧，山神自此消失不见。

少年人满腔热血，心意是以一生来计，年岁渐长后热望冷却，一切只论当下。

孔地哲的儿子4岁时孔家已经富甲一方，孔地哲梳着大背头，坐着社长的位子，忙得很少在本国久留。这天是难得，他带着儿子在办公室签文件，儿子可爱，员工都喜欢，可儿子高冷，谁也不看。

孔地哲签完文件，肩颈酸痛，抱着儿子到楼下星巴克买糖吃，儿子趴在他肩上扭来动去，孔地哲回头，身后是个白面红唇的深眼窝男人，孔地哲觉得熟悉，却不知从何而起。儿子向男人伸着手，要去摸他的头发。

男人断开和孔地哲的视线连接，转到儿子脸上，牵住小肉手，太子爷屈尊降贵，奶声奶气地说，我叫孔刘。

男人笑了笑，对孔地哲说，先生请我喝杯咖啡吧。

社长孔地哲鬼使神差点了头，落地玻璃幕墙外有一株开花的桃树，是城市中很少见的茂盛，靠窗还有一排被暖阳笼罩的空位，浪漫氛围十足。可男人拿到饮品后喝了一口，露出好喝的表情，和孔地哲道谢后就离开了，孔地哲心里忽然空落。

他那时正当壮年，许多许多的事只是搁置在一边，并没有忘记，等到孔刘长大后，等到孔刘继承他衣钵后，孔地哲躺在床上，对孔刘说，我想起来了。

孔刘说，爸爸？

孔地哲说，我叫住他，怕他离开，说，山神大人，我请你喝星巴克。

孔刘说，爸爸，山神会喝星巴克吗？

孔地哲皱起花白的眉毛，眼里是向往的光亮，我要去那条路。

孔刘说，爸爸，什么路。

孔地哲说，我不知道，会有萤火虫给我指路。

孔刘说，爸爸，你做梦了。

孔地哲说，我没有，风很凉，我感觉到了。

孔刘说，爸爸，不要着凉。

他给孔地哲没必要地掖了掖被角，孔地哲过世了。

孔刘花了更多年去寻找山神，他和他爸爸不同，他爸爸9岁跌入山坡，那叫缘分，他和山神没有缘分，但他有钱，他有耐心。

孔刘批了天文数字，终于把孔矿的钻勘队安在了山脉中，几日后，他梦到了山神。

山神打量他，你和你爸爸长得很像。

孔刘说，我爸爸到死都爱着你，我很好奇，我想见你。

山神说，你爸爸不是爱我，只是因为我是他的第一个男人、是他的第一个女人。

孔刘说，我也想让你当我的男人，或者当我的女人。

山神看小狗一样看他，孔刘说，我可以将山移平，这还不够，我要向下深掘百尺，让这里变成湖泊。

山神被逗乐了，哇，我就是湖泊主了。

孔刘看山神的笑，看山神的脸，看山神的一切，他用他的眼睛，他用他爸爸的眼睛，他无法自抑，虔诚地说，您给了我爸爸矿脉，让我报答您。

山神端详他，他比山神更久地端详山神。

他向山神伸出手，像他4岁的那天，他在他爸爸的肩上，是那个红唇的男人。孔刘在心里低呼，啊，山神是喝星巴克的。山神手腕上挂着红绳和细链，在他的梦中闪闪发光，他的食指滑进红绳和细链里，像是摸到了大地的脉动，顺着白银矿的走向，每一下每一下，隆隆闷响，击打他的灵魂，让他神魂震颤，山神毫无保留地接纳他，像土壤接纳种子，像一个女人接纳一个男人，像一个男人接纳另一个男人。

是他的男人，是他的女人。

他是孔地哲的儿子，他当然会爱上他，他总是会爱上他。

他也在想，到了那一天，会有萤火虫来给我指路吗。


End file.
